Once and a time of too much loqua
by Lightning Master Zero
Summary: At age 17 Vyse had faced up to the most terrible pirates,the most powerful enemies even all six Gigas,But what Akia said next made Vyse the greatest pirate of the new world blackout.We'er pregnat.Vyse hit the floor like a barrel of moonstones.
1. V for Victory D for Drunk

**Disclaimer**: Now you know I don't own Skies of Arcadia or else there would be a sequel

Chapter One

At the age of 17 Vyse had faced up to the most terrible pirates, the most powerful enemies Even the All six of the gigas, But what Akia said next Made Vyse the greatest pirate of the new worldblack out."We're pregnant". Vyse hit the floor like a Barrel of moonstones.But first lets us back track to where this little problem began. Vyse, Akia and Fina watch as the last remnants of Soltis sunk into the abyss.

'It's finally over' thought Vyse. It was true after all that they had been through their mission was finally over. Standing on the deck of the Delphinus watching the sun rise on the horizon Vyse thought of the crew he formed while on their quest for the moon crystals. Friends, allies, family.

While thinking this his thought wandered to the two Young women standing Beside him.

Throughout it all they had been with him from the very beginning. He smiled as he thought of each one. Akia he had know for most of his life the had been best friends growing up on Pirate Isle. From the time when they where babies the two were almost never apart. They played together, ate together and well stole together. Then when Akia parents died it was Vyse she ran to crying into in his shoulder While he whispered sweet words of comfort to her. They were almost inseparable to the point that the pirates on the Island would often joke around and say "When are you two getting Married? We can't wait tho see the kids." Which would have the desired effect of both of them turning as red as tomatoes either embarrassed or extremely angry.

But nothing last forever as the teasing stop when Vyse received his first pair of cutlasses. Having a raging 14 year old chasing you like a mad man wielding a pair of razor sharp swords is a definite put off. As Luke the raider found out one day... "So Vyse Are you going to Invite me to your wedding? You know I'd love to be your best man." Akia who was really hoping someday that Vyse would ask her to marry her just stood and blushed turning similar in color to a tomato. Although secretly thinking the same thing Vyse had grown quite tired of all the teasing as could be seen by the spratic twitching of his left eye. But still Luke pushed on."Hmm... I wonder what the kids will look like?". At this point Akia's color was similar to that of a red moonstone. Vyse on the other hand... "I'll give you a five second head start before I cut off your head off".

(Five seconds later)"DIE LUKE!" Vyse Yelled as he was chasing Luke around the Island like a wolf on a rabbit."Captain Dyne Help! Vyse has gone mad! Yelled the frantic raider. Every one on Pirate Ilse had gathered to watch the speckle of Vyse chasing Luke including; Captain Dyne. Most of them were laughing so hard they had trouble breathing. 'Oh boy I knew this was going to happen sooner or later' thought Dyne. Small talk had begun about the group "Maybe we should stop him" "You go right ahead and try I'm not getting into this mess to have Vyse cut my head off".

By the end of the day Luke had somehow managed to climb onto the top of the windmill with Vyse yelling "Come down here Luke and Die like a man!"."But I don't wanna die". A few more hours of yelling and vyse had calmed down. But Luke stayed in the windmill the rest of the day and kinda avoided Vyse for some time afterwards. After the little incident no one joked about that topic any more.

Vyse was shaken out of his rever by memories of his other campion Fina. She had come into his life completely out of the blue. He still remembered the day that that they rescued her from thatIdiot Alfonso. Afterwards she had fainted out of fear and woken up on the Albatross. From the beginning he thought that she was cute. She was quiet and sheltered like she had never been out of her room, she didn't even know what is was to buy things. But then she had draw them into her mission which Vyse and Akia had no doubts about helping her in.

She Quickly became part of the circle of friends between Vyse and Akia they where Almost never apart. When Ramirez attacked and she and Akia where separated from Vyse she was constantly worried about him. Even though she didn' show it as much Akia was worried about him too.

Vyse was now brought to the night before the battle with Galician when Belleza had told him that Fina and Akia Where up and seemed to be worried. First he had gone to see Fina. She was standing near the top of the island staring out at the moon when he had call to she turned aroundto him she was an angel in the light of the moon, her soft emerald eyes seemed to sparkle like the stars. They talked ;Fina stating her fears and concerns Vyse comforting her by simply putting his arm around her while she leaned into his embrace, then telling her to get some sleep for the big battle tomorrow. After seeing her off he set off to find Akia , luckily he exactly where to look.

At the top of the mountain on the island by the war room she was leaning out on the railing. The conversation between the two was a little strange for Vyse to see Akia the way she was. He had never seen her act that way before. Then to top the night off she kissed him. It was only a kiss to the cheek but it made him think. What would it be like to start a relationship with one of the girls?Before Vyse was able to think more on this he was brought back to reality by someone tapping on his shoulder. It was Gilder. "Hey Vyse you know what time it is right?" Vyse who was still coming out of his mental lapse took the bait. Most of the crew had come aboard the deck and had gathered behind Gilder. " It's time to party!" shouted the entire crew.(A/N: Yeah I know it clique okay?) Vyse just stood there kinda like he just been slapped then he he started to smile and said "Yeah your right. So crew Let throw the biggest victory party the world has ever seen!"."AYE AYE Captain". 'Well I'll think about a relationship with one of the girls over later for now think we all deserve a really big party' thought Vyse.

Out in the ocean about 200 leagues from Valua there are stones called the Guidestones they warn of three things Valua's low visibility and Nasarad's strong currents but it is the last of the three that we are looking at. The Guidestones clearly states "To the west Sailors Island(Caution: Too much loqua),which is where the crew had decided to start there party. The news of the victory had spread very fast among the seas and every where people were cheering the blue rogues that had saved the world. The first stop had been the tavern where new experiences had begun for Fina.

"You mean to tell me that All the time you have been traveling with us you still have never had even a sip of loqua? asked Akia.. Blushing Fina replied "Well I...um...was scared." "What there to be scared of Fina go ahead and try some." "Hmm...Okay replied Fina sipping on the glass of loqua in front of her. Having never had any sort of loqua half a glass later Fina was throughly drunk. Akia was kind of surprised that she would get drunk that quick as she herself was finishing off her second bottle. "Wow I thought she would have had at least made it to her third glass. Okay Vyse you win here the fifty gold pieces I bet". Vyse who was on his third bottle said "Huh...oh" "What's wrong Vyse?" "It's nothing... Akia did I ever tell you that I think your beautiful?" 'Huh where did that come from' thought Vyse. Akia who was blushing murmured "Umm...thank you Vyse." and retreated to her seat to daydream in drunken bliss about what he had said to her.

The party continued for eight more hours before most Vyse's allies had left finally only his crew remained, all of who were throughly drunk even Lawrence. They decide to carry the party over in the Delphinus to Crescent Island. How they made it back in one piece is one of the great mysteries of the world.Once on land the party continued. Vyse who was drunk ran into a even more drunken Fina in a chance encounter that lead to Fina falling on Vyse's chest staring into his eyes "You know Vyse your very cute when stare." Fina slurred. "Ya know she right Vyse" Akia said while helping the two up. "I've always thought you cute ya know". She said as she came around and hugged him from the back forming a human chain around Vyse with her in the back and Fina in the front. Some way the drunken trio found there way up to Fina's room. Where certain things occurred.(A/N :Take a wild guess).

The morning was how you say very awkward . Fina awoke feeling very happy from a dream she had. She was walking in a field with Vyse when he asked her to marry him. It was about then she noticed she was snuggled into something very closely and it was...warm?. She opened her eyes to find that she was laying snuggled against Vyse. At the same time Akia was waking up by a similar feeling. She was slightly purring when her opened to the same sight as Fina. Vyse awoke feeling something heavy on both arms and his chest something warm, soft and...Naked? His eyes opened at the same time as Fina's and Akia's. At first they just stared at each other a few seconds then as if on cue all three screamed and Vyse jumped out of the bed and ran straight out the door and to his room. Fina and Akia just stared at each other before Akia stood up gather her clothes and left. Leaving Fina to ponder what had just happened.

'What the hell was I doing in bed with Fina and Akia' thought Vyse. "Okay okay get a grip on yourself Vyse" He was pacing back and forth in room. "Please god tell me I'm dreaming"."Okay every thing should be alright as long as nothing happened last night". He said to him self.For some reason Vyse got a very strange feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

(A/N:So tell me what you think this is my first time on the site and I welcome all thoughts so I can better my writing. PLEASE review. More coming soon.)

Lightning Master Zero


	2. Strange days and a surprise

Disclaimer See chapter one

Once and A time of too much loqua:Chapter 2

In our last scene we Find our three friends waking up to a very strange predicament. What will happen now? Lets find out shall we.

Morning on Crescent Island was very...um.. strange that day. First off any one who was sleep was awakened by a very loud yell emanating from Fina's room. But its is highly unlikely that anyonewas asleep. Do to the large amounts of loqua they had all consumed all had equally large hangovers which amplified the sound to the point that it was as if a canon had gone off right next to their head. "Well that's a perfect way to start the day Vyse butt-naked in bed with Fina and Aika." Vyse said to himself while hitting his head on his palms.

Meanwhile Fina was still sitting in her bed. Question popping up in her head faster than she could answer them; like what was she doing naked in bed with Vyse and Aika or what where they doing here in the first place. 'What happened last night' Fina thought as she sat in bed. Still not completely believing that it had actually happened. Elsewhere Aika was...'Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God'. "That didn't happen. Yeah right I'm just hallucinating from the loqua yeah right." She said with resolve...a resolve that crumbled away as soon as it had come.'Oh my God oh my God oh my God'. Morning was strange to say the least. After the hectic start of the day Crescent Isle was back to it's normal hustle and bustle. People walking around Ryu-kan's anvil sounding as he repaired various weapons. The sound of hammers as Kirala and Izmael repaired the buildings from storm breakage. All was normal except one very noticeable thing. The captain and his two friends seemed to be avoiding each other .

Now as everyone on the island knows Vyse, Aika and Fina are almost never apart from each other so some thing must have happened. When ever they would see each other they would seem to kinda shy away avoiding speech. This continued for a few weeks. But did not go unnoticed by those who witnessed it. Especially the elderly that where there.So Ryu-kan being Eldest made his way to Vyse who was currently staring out at the sky. "Does something trouble you young captain?" Ryu-kan said to Vyse hoping to gain some sort of ground on what happened between the three friends. Vyse who was deep in thought was broken off of his train of thoughts by Ryu-kan's words. "Huh? Oh it's you Ryu-kan. No-no I'm all right." He said "Hmm...Then I'll say only this: A lone tree will fall against the wind when it is without company." Having said what he had come to say critic as it may be Ryu-kan left the young captain pondering his critic words. Even though Vyse didn't grip it well he got the meaning of those words.

Brabham went to see Fina who was currentlysitting by the fountain while cupil flew around her head in lazy circles. "Ya know it can get mighty lonely when you have no one to be around ya know.".He said indirectly to her as he was walking by. "Yep mighty lonely." He said passing her by acting like he was talking to himself . Fina watched as he disappeared into hanger. Surprised yet confused that he seemed have had read her thoughts to the tee. She sighed. But he was right it seemedvery lonely without Vyse and Aika to be around her. Having made up her mind she set off to find her friends. Aika was busy eating a gallon of ice cream in the tavern( how she managed to get the whole gallon with Polly and Urala present is a feat unknown). Izmael walked into the tavern. Noting Aika in the corner he began to talk to Domingo about his time on the open seas when he was younger. He told him all about his friends and the adventures they had shared. "Um hmm. Ya know you should treasure your friends they might not always be here tomorrow." He said loudly enough that Aika could hear him. Aika stopped eating with the spoon halfway to her mouth. As much as she didn't want to think about it he was right no one lives forever. So she decided to go find Vyse and Fina...after she finished her ice cream that is.

The three elders met at the war room exchanged glances then brought there eyes to Ryu-kan. "All is as it should be?"He said. They each nodded their heads. "All is as it should be." He said one more time and they each left and went their own ways like they had never been there at all.

It was later on in the afternoon but the three people in question managed to find each other. It was an awkward moment they just kinda stared at each other before they greeted each other in the same nervous tone. "Hi." They each said in unison it wasn't much but it broke the ice. After that things seemed to feel better as if the whole island was under a cloud of gloominess that just blew away. Form there three different points on the island the elders watched the seen unfold before them with one thought going through each of their heads 'All is as it should be'.A few days past and it was as if there was never any problem in the first place. Until today, Fina was never one to be sick but this morning she woke up feeling less than okay as she maid her way running to the bathroom emptying her stomach.(A/N: we know what that means don't we?)

Looking up in her mirror wondered if she had ate something bad last night as she was indeed feeling much better. 'That was...strange.' She thought to herself. With Aika the morning went a little better. It was around lunch time and she was talking to Fina. The next thing she knew she was running to the side of the island throwing up. It wasn't to long before this started to become a regular occurrence. Every other few hours you would see Fina or Aika running to the bathroom or to the side of the island.

At first they just wrote it off as something bad they had ate. Then as soon as it started to get bad it stopped, and the girls just blamed it on a cold or something. But it was much more than a cold as they would come to find out later. Vyse had been busy the last few days off deep in thought about starting a relationship with one of the girls, but he had come to a critical point in his thoughts...which one? He mauled over the possiblites in his head. then he hit a bump if he were to start a relationship with one how would the other take it? Remembering an old saying he once heard he decided to wait awhile before making a choice. At that exact moment he got that strange same feeling he had after the loqua incident a feeling that's like your body is telling you something your mind doesn't know or like you've done something bad and you don't know what you did. At this exact moment Fina and Aika walked around the corner and the feeling turned from a bad feeling into a spine tingling feeling like you know something life changing is going to happen.

"Vyse...Vyse...VYSE!"Aika yelled effectively knocking him out of his zombified state of mind...and off his chair. "Are you okay vyse you have that way out in space look on your face when your thinking about something". "Im okay Aika I was just wandering...ah never mind, so are you two feeling any better?" "Yeah lots actually I think this thing is finally clearing up." Said Aika. "Okay it I'm getting hungry have you two ate yet?" "Not really but we would love to join you Vyse." said Fina. At the tavern Polly and Urala were busy cooking for the crew. The food was set out buffet style so you could just get what you want and sit down. As always the table at the top right corner of the building was reserved for Vyse, Aika and Fina. Aika was the first to sit down not by coincidence she was also the one with the most food then Fina who sported a larger than normal plate of food herself then Vyse. As they started their usual lunchtime conversation Vyse began to notice what the girls where eating. "Umm Aika not that I'm bothered by it but why are you eating pickles and cake?" "Don't know just had a craving for it." "Okaaay". He didn't say any thing but he noticed that Fina was eating her own weird combination of cheese, ice cream and chicken. 'Weird' was the one word going through Vyse's mind but he decided not to ask about it and wrote it off as a girl thing.

In truth Aika and Fina themselves didn't know why they had gotten what they had gotten. As if on cue both stood up and ran straight out the door. ignoring the strange looks they got. Straight to ths side of the island they ran and then proceeded to vomit. Vyse who was just looking at the spot where they had just run out from turned around to find all eyes on him giving him the 'What was that all about?' look. He just shrugged his shoulders and every body else went back to what they where doing. Once again Vyse wrote it off as just another strange occurrence. By this time Aika and Fina had finished throwing up. "Aika why does this keep happening to us." Fina asked in a voice that was a mixture of sad and questioning. Aika stood up . "I don't know but I know where to go to find out." At this time of day Ilchymis was always busy mixing up new potions and stronger cure so one would always find him in his make shift lab scurrying around .

Holding a conversation with him would always be some what strange because he never made eye contact and was constantly moving from one place to another mixing various jar charting finds and such. It was weird seeing him like this kinda like he was talking to you but only using the smallest part of his brain while the rest of it was focus on what he was doing. For this reason many didn't talk to him while he was in this state figuring that he really wasn't listening to what you were saying. As for right now he had his face buried in a book while mixing some strange blue fluid to his side. "Hey Ilchymis." Akia greeted the busy doctor. "Good day." he said to her not even rasing his head. "Ilchymis we were wondering about some thing. We seem to be sick and don't know what it is we have could you possible tell us." "What are your symptoms?" he asked while turning the page of his book and writing something down whilst still mixing the blue liquid which had turned azure blue.

"Umm let's see We are vomiting a lot, we have had strange food cravings and we can't seem to get enough to eat." "How long since it started." He asked. "About four weeks ago." Said Fina. "Your both pregnant." Was his simply reply as he continued his work as if nothing had every happened. Time seemed to stand still for Fina and Aika. They just stood there...then just sort of walked away a little. It took a minute to stink in but Ilchymis's brain all of a sudden snap as he said. "What!." The realization of what he had just told them had struck home hard enough to make him drop his work. They girls hadn't actually gone anywhere they just stood there staring at the floor. 'How did this happen.' they both thought simultaneously.'Where, when, who.' At the question of who it was like a light bulb had been turned on and they could see the events that went on the night of the party. They saw themselves drunk in bed with Vyse they remembered all that had transpired that night . They where so lost it memory that they didn't even hear Ilchymis calling their names. About an hour later they had finally broken out of their trance and after much crying had managed to tell Ilchymis just how they had gotten pregnant. Having heard everything Ilchymis told the girls what they needed to do even though they both knew what he was going to say the idea still didn'tsit well with them...they needed to tell Vyse. Ilchymis had promised he would help the girls. But they weren't worried about that they were worried about Vyse. What would he say ,would he be mad at them, would he leave them just the idea of that last thought brought tears to their eyes. Elsewhere on the island Vyse had just gotten the same feeling as he had been getting lately but as quickly as it had came it was gone.About this time was when Ilchymis had walked up behind him and asked him to come with him.

He seemed to be a bit more serious than usual so Vyse had followed him quiet until he came to the war room. There he saw Aika and Fina both looked as tho they had been crying. For Vyse that same feeling came back as Ilchimis left the room. Vyse there is something we have to tell you". Said Fina as if she was scared. The feeling in Vyse stomach intensified. Fina and Aika seemed to be lost on how to tell Vyse. Vyse seeing his closest two friends in seemingly pain said. "Are you two alright you seem kinda worried you know you can tell me anything don't worry I won't flip out or anything" Those words gave them little comfort as they finally managed to muster up the courage to tell him."Vyse remember how we have be.en getting sick lately and stuff.We found out why." "You two aren't dying on me are you?" Yvse asked. "No we're...". Fina lost all resolve and put her head down in a sideways glance away from Vyse. Aika took over "Vyse do you remember the party a few weeks ago?." "Yeah?". "Do you remember what happened after the party." Vyse's mind drew blank for a few seconds before his brain clicked and a hazy memory popped into his mind.

'Oh my God...We...she..I...they ..we..oh boy..'. "Remember the morning when we all woke up in the same bed" .Aika the asked. Slowly Vyse nodded. By now his hair was standing on end. At age seventeen Vyse had faced up to the most terrible pirates, the most powerful enemies and even all six of the Gigas. But what Aika said next made Vyse the greatest pirate of the new world black out. "We're pregnant". Vyse hit the floor like a barrel of moonstones. It real time he just stood there a second wavered and then hit the floor like a barrel of moonstones.

"Vyse!...Vyse!...Vyyyyssseee!" He opened his eyes groggily at first to see he was lying on table in Illchymiss's lab like a flash of lightning he remembered all of what had happened before he blacked out. He was so shaken that he didn't even hear Ilchymis, Fina or Aika talking to him. It was like his world had collapsed on him. Ignoring the question he was being asked, actually he was in a stupefied state of mind he got off table and began wandering about aimlessly receiving startled looks from his companions. Out the door he walked in a strange motion whilst dragging his feet not really seeing or noticing any thing at all. " Is he mad at us?" the girls asked almost on the verge of tears. Ilchymis stared at where Vyse had just left. The doctor tuned to them and said. "No. He wasn't mad but to me he looked to be severely shocked. He was walking in what seems to be a trance". " I think it's going to be awhile before he snaps out of this". "The best thing you can do now is to wait". And wait they would.


	3. Why me?

Disclaimer See chapter one

Once and A time of too much loqua:Chapter 3

The rest of the day for Vyse was spent wandering around in his zombified state of mind. Back at the lab Fina and Aika had given the okay to tell the crew later that evening. To the crew it wasn't

such a surprise that they were pregnant but that Vyse was totally out of it so to speak. With that out of the way the rest of the evening past relatively fast. Vyse some how wandered to his room and fell asleep. Morning came early for him. At the crack of dawn he set out to his destination Ryu-kan' s forge. Once there he began to hit his head on the anvil muttering something about he had to be dreaming. To any one up and around it would sound like Ryu-kan was making another sword.

As the day progressed the island came alive with the hustle and bustle of it's occupant and Vyse was removed from the anvil by it owner. Things spread quick when your on an island so the news of what was going on had reached everybody by now. After being expelled by Ryu-kan vyse begins his search for a nice..big...hard rock to pound his head on. He finds one in no time flat and resumes his head hitting.

Vyse had become quite a spectacle to his crew. Kirala was taking bets on when he would stop when Urala walked up to her and said "I can't believe you! Taking bet on Vyse's agony...wait.. Are you still taking them? I want in on this money boat too sis". She said trying to get in on the bet too. Elsewhere Fina and Aika talking about the man of the hour himself. After a lot of crying a gallon of ice cream, two for Aika, they had come to terms.

They were now thinking about why they choose Vyse to fall in love with in the first place. To start the list he was handsome, smart, kind , funny and caring. For the other half of the list he was brave, strong, he could save the world and was very forgiving. "Fina I think we choose well when we choose Vyse there, s not many fish in the sea like him and we got to him first".

"Aika do you think this will work out in the end?" fina asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. "I mean what if Vyse leaves us what he doesn't want to be a father?" she ask starting to tear up again. "Vyse wouldn't do that he not that kind of person". "I know but I'm just scared that he might not be as happy about this as we are and what is everyone else going to say, I mean we're pregnant with Vyse's children what will people say when this gets out it could destroy Vyse's life. What will Vyse's family say, will they still accept him or us?". "Calm down Fina it doesn't matter what the world thinks about this what matters is what Vyse thinks about this. I mean it's Vyse that has all the pressure on him.

He probably fells terrible right now and while we are up here whining about ourselves we've forgotten about Vyse. I mean he probably thinks this is his fault that this happened. But if I know Vyse...our Vyse he won't leave us if he truly cares about us. No Our Vyse will stand by us no matter what happens. I may not remember much from that night but I remember Vyse telling us that he loved us and would protect us no matter what happens in the future". "Your right Aika we will make this work even if the world is against us I know that with Vyse at our sides we'll make it".

They hugged and set off to find Vyse which wasn't that hard seeing as ho he was still pounding his head on the same rock he had been this morning, even as the sun was sinking into the sky. "Umm I think that we should talk to him later he seems intent on breaking that rock with his head for right now"said Aika. Nightfall soon came and Vyse made his way to his room with a very large red mark on the center of his forehead. Sleep did not come to him but voices saying "You are the one that did this this is your fault your fault! How could you do this to them how how how! Will you leave them and cuase more pain? What will you. They cant do it alone. What are you preparing to do?" at that the voices stopped and vyse snapped up in bed it was right they can't do this alone.

In all his aimless wondering he had forgot about the girls. From the night when this whole mess started he remembered what he had said to them, and he had meant it. He saw this whole thing as his fault so he decided that he should stop wallowing in self pity and take responsibility for what he started. He decided that even though he may not be ready to be yet that he would be one for the sake of them both and for Fina and Aika. That night Vyse slept peacefully without one bad dream.

Morning came and Vyse woke up feeling like a new man. He opened his door walked out... and walked back in because he forgot to get dressed. Walking out again he felt like he could take on all the gigas in a row maybe Ramirez too...well maybe not him again to that one attack he had called the..the..Oh yeah the Silver Eclipse hurt like Hell.

(A/N: I hate you to Hell and back Ramirez! Damn your Silver Eclpsie it made you hard as hell to beat!. But then again I was at level 90 the second time and I OWNED your ass! HAHAHAHAHAHA!...um and we now continue with our story. (Sorry had to get that out.)

Vyse made his way into the village smiling as he walked, his crew seemed to notice this. "Now to find Fina and Aika"he said to himself." luckily for Vyse they were also on the look out for him. What happened next was almost a repeat of the night they got drunk...they ran into each other again. "Why does this keep happening to me." said Vyse. He helped Fina and Aika up trying his best to avoid there eyes. Then remembering what he had promised to say he looked straight at them and as they said what was on there minds... he did too. "We need to talk" they all said in unison. They all just stared at each other awhile before bursting out laughing.

"Okay now that that's out of the way maybe we should meet in the war room alone?". "Works for me". The trio made there way up to the war room. Once there they seated themselves and locked the door and close the blinds for this was a private meeting and they didn't want anyone to hear about it.

Vyse as the first to start "Okay first I think I should say I'm sorry for the way that I zoned out on you two yesterday. The news that you dropped on me was kinda big..okay really big. And well it surprised me. I mean it's not everyday that you find out that you got your two best friends pregnant." they would have laughed if not for the serious of this moment. "Okay now that I'm back to normal I would like to tell you two something, Im sorry Im sorry for all of this, this is my fault" said Vyse as he looked down. "No it's not"said aika as she walked around to Vyse.

"She's right this is just as much our fault as it is your fault so please don't talk about your self like that Vyse"chimed Fina. They moved in and hugged him. "Im not sure if Im ready to be a father yet"said vyse sparking a little worry in them both "but I guess I'm going to have to do what I always do just go with it" he said without a trace of worry in his voice. "But to make this happen I need to know one thing he said regaining the serious tone that he had before. "Are you two mad at me for doing this?" he asked head going down again. "Vyse we already told you this is as much our fault as yours we're not made and we think that if we are going to be mothers then our children couldn't have a better father then you" said fina as she hugged him tighter.

The words she spoke brought tears to Vyse's eyes until Aika popped in with quite a question Vyse how are we going to tell your family let alone your father? Vyse fell out of the hug and the chair into the floor. "Why me?" Said Vyse as he resumed his earlier habit of beating his head against the floor.

The next day after brainstorming a plan about how to tell his parent Vyse and his too companions set out on the 'Sun Set' the smaller ship that they got after Solstis. It was the ship that they used for small mission and raids reserving the Delphinus for the big stuff. It had it's advantages like it could be run by three people which was perfect for Vyse and company for this mission to pirate isle. Vyse was pacing back and forth on the deck in between slaying various monsters as they appeared on the ship's hall. The winds were in their favor as they sailed.

"At this rate we should reach the Isle before noon if the wind stay in our favor". On the way they stopped to see Maria and the doc. It had been a while since they had last visited and they had received a letter not too long ago from Maria asking if they would stop by some time. Vyse cried the little girl as she ran to hug him. "Well well well long time no see where ya been kids?" "Hi doc it's been awhile since we've been this way or else we would have come and visited sooner" said Aika. They sat aborad the small ship's deck and talked about various things. But after Maria had gone in the back to take a nap Doc turned to his three visitors with a quizzical face. "So how long have you two been pregnant"he asked as if it were nothing.

"What! How did you know!"asked Fina shocked at the notion that Doc knew they were pregnant. "Three ways actually.he said with a smirk "One when you've been in the field long enough you just get the feeling when something is up. Two I didn't really know until I looked at you at first I was just going to make a joke about it until I "really" looked at you. "Three I was just waiting for something like this to happen. I'ma take a wild guess and say that it happened about the same time your victory party happened right?" "Actually yeah"said Vyse. "Then it was your ship that was at sailors Island.

They said that a huge fleet of ships lead by Vyse stopped at the Island and nearly bought out the whole supply of Louqa. So I assume you got drunk right?" "Yeah the three sighed in unison. " Wasn't it you that discover the Guide stones? Didn't you read them? It does say in bold print 'Sailors Island: Caution Too much louqa" Doc added all the while laughing. Maria had been listening from around the corner she came out and sat on Vyse's lap. "Your really nice I think that you'll make a good Daddy" she said with all the innocence of the world. Vyse was surprised to say the least.

As they boarded the SunSet Vyse heard Doc calling to him. "Hey Vyse Pistol stopped by the other day she said something about visiting you on your Island some time soon I just wanted to give you a heads up so your crew doesn't attack her or something okay". "okay vyse yelled back. The thought of seeing pistol was strangely disturbing after all she had tried to kill him on three occasions but then again the thought of telling his father about the girls made his stomach swirl. 'Why me?' he thought as he brought his hand up to smack himself int the fore head. It was about noon when Pirate Ilse gleamed in the distance.

On board the hull of the sunset Vyse was pacing back and forth 'why me why me why me' he thought as he viewed his birth place in the distance. Slowly they brought the sunset around to the floating mooring on the Island. Already he could see his old man and his mother standing at the platform. "Well this is a surprise son. We weren't expecting you to visit for another two years"Dyne said wryly with a smile. "I missed you too Dad"said Vyse "it's good to have ya home son."

The rest of the day was spent talking with the old crew and friends. They had all wondered how the trio were doing where they had gone what they had seen. Vyse spied Luke who was watching from a distance he called him over. they began to talk like normal until Vyse grabbed his head in a armlock "Make one funny joke and..."his hand drifted to his Vorlik blade "You get the Idea he said with a sadistic smile. A now pale Luke hurriedly nodded his head. "Vyse are you torturing Luke?" asked Aika "Who me? We were just talking isn't that **right **Luke" it was more a statement then a question.

"Uh huh yeah we were just talking heheh."the day dragged on for what seemed like forever. It was around sunset when Vyse had finally corned his parents telling them he had some thing important to say. Fina and Aika waited outside the Dyne household for what seemed like hours inside Vyse was spilling the beans. "Mom Dad you may want to sit down for this"he said with a feeling that this wasn't going to end well. "Well it all started... and well now there both pregnant". He said moving slightly towards the edge of his chair that was closet to the door. Vyse's mother had fainted away and Dyne was currently smashing his head against the table. 'So that's where I got that from thought Vyse watching his father. The sun had now gone down outside as the door to the Dyne household opened and Vyse motioned for Aika and Fina to come inside. Inside Vyse sat in between his mother and father while aika and Fina sat on the opposite side of the table.

The light hanging above the middle of the table made it seem like an interrogation room. Vyse's mother was the first to speak "Well girls what are you preparing to do now?"she said her tone somewhat unhappy. Seeing how Fina was shaking in her shoe Aika decided to do the talking for her and Fina. "We plan to accept what has happened and hope for the best" said aika. "And what do you plan to do Vyse?" said Dyne looking over at his son. "I plan to say with them and be a real man I wont run away" he said with his eyes full of determination. Both of his parents smiled catching all three of the confused teen off guard.

"That's exactly what we wanted to you form you all" said Vyse's mom with a smile. Now more confused than before she stared to explain. "Well to be honest we had expected Vyse and one of you would eventually have "relations" or so to speak, but with the both of you was quite a shock even more so to find that you were pregnant". To be honest we weren't sure if you were ready for this kind of thing a first but after hearing what you all said we are sure that you are. Though it going to be a big task for both of you and for Vyse."

"So wait your not going to kill me"said Vyse. "No we told you that we expected this to happen but it just happened a lot sooner than we thought it was" said Dyne as he and Vyse walked over to the other side of the room out of hearing range. "So son ya managed to get your two best friends s pregnant what now?" said Dyne. "Huh" replied a confused Vyse. Well you did the deed now you must face the music as they say. Or maybe in this case the wedding bells". Vyse's head dropped "Why me" he mumbled.

(A/N): Hey sorry it took so long to put this chapter up but I was working on my other two story Origins for Mega man and Evangelion past present and future for NGE It will probay be about four or more weeks when I update again because there is this little thing called school that is a pain in the ass. let me know what you think construitive critsism is allowed but Flame me and I will bitch at you okay


End file.
